


Making Things Right

by samandbucky



Series: Buddie Drabbles & Oneshots [19]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV), 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Polyamory, Post-lawsuit, Protective Firehouse 126 Crew, Protective TK Strand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29913180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samandbucky/pseuds/samandbucky
Summary: When things go sour with the 118 after the lawsuit, Buck finds an opportunity to work with the 126 in Texas, thanks to TK.Then, the wildfire hits Texas, and Buck suddenly finds himself working with his old team again. He's tired of being angry, and finds an opportunity to finally make things right.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Evan "Buck" Buckley/TK Strand
Series: Buddie Drabbles & Oneshots [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107242
Comments: 21
Kudos: 188
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	Making Things Right

**Author's Note:**

> buck is in an established relationship with both carlos and tk, but unfortunately carlos isn't in this part much and it's more focused on buck/tk. carlos will be more in the next part though!!! thought i'd mention something 'bout that.

“Damn,” Buck curses as he stares at his phone. “The service sucks up here.”

“Still nothing?”

Buck looks over as TK walks up to him. “Yeah. Still nothing,” he confirms. “I can’t even get a text through. Carlos must be going out of his mind right now.”

TK frowns slightly. “We’ll just have to try again later. I’m sure he’s fine. He’s dealing with just as much as we are,”

“On the bright side, at least more help is arriving,” Mateo speaks up.

Buck chuckles, finding Mateo’s positivity endearing. “Yeah, we-” He blinks a few times when he hears a noise, and then next thing he knows is TK grabbing him and shoving him out of the way. “What the-”

“Shit. Are you okay?” TK asks, coughing.

Buck looks over, and his eyes widen when he sees the car on fire. “Hey!” He immediately scrambles onto his feet to start helping with putting out the fire. “Looks like it’s just the driver!” He runs to the other side.

“Buck!” TK shouts, throwing Buck a fire extinguisher.

Buck quickly catches it, and busts the windows open to unlock the door, and blinks a few times when a dog runs out of the car, immediately running over to Mateo. “Uh-” He looks over as TK rushes over to him. “That was weird?”

“Right?” TK agrees, just as confused. “Sorry for throwing you on the ground. It came out of nowhere!”

Buck chuckles, and watches as the owner of the dog runs up, seeming grateful his dog is okay.

“Come on, let’s get back to work. Maybe there’s something Cap needs help with,” Buck says, and starts walking with TK back to base. “Oh, and thanks for saving my life.”

TK grins as he looks up at Buck. “Yeah, you’re welcome. Wasn’t the first time. Won’t be the last,”

Buck rolls his eyes playfully, and gently shoves TK. “God. You’re so annoying,”

TK huffs. “Whatever. You know you love me,”

Buck looks at TK, and leans over to steal a quick kiss from him. “Damn right I do,”

Buck and TK make their way back to base, and immediately find Owen. “Hey, Cap. Doin’ alright?”

Owen looks over when he hears his son’s voice. “Yeah, TK. I’m fine. You boys staying out of trouble?”

“Trying to,” Buck replies, grinning. “Anything you need help with down here? We got tired of digging.”

“Actually, there are some survivors that need some rescuing,” Owen tells them, and looks over as Judd, Paul and Marjan walk closer to listen in. “I’ve just got word that some kids and their counselor from an at-risk camp are missing. There’s been no contact because they aren’t allowed cell phones.”

“I can get there easily with ATV’s. I used to ride those around woods like these growing up,” Judd says.

“Hell I’m in,” Marjan speaks up, raising a hand.

“TK and I can go,” Buck says, glancing over at TK, who nods. “Anything to get out of digging a ditch.”

“Alright. Eight man team. Take a medic. You don’t know what you’re going to find when you get there,”

“I’m a medic,”

Buck’s head immediately snaps up at the familiar voice, and his eyes widen when he looks up and he sees someone he never thought that he would see again. _Eddie Diaz._

Eddie walks up to the group, coffee in his hands. “Eddie Diaz. 118, Los Angeles”

“You’re a paramedic?” Marjan asks, raising her eyebrows at Eddie.

“Firefighter. I was a medic in the army though, went on a few missions that looked a lot like this,”

Buck sucks in a deep breath, and he turns to look at TK. “Fuck. They’re here, TK,” he whispers, and he can already feel a panic attack coming on. “Oh my God. I didn’t think they would be here.”

TK gently grabs a hold of Buck’s arm. “We’re here for one reason and one reason only,” he whispers. “You do not have to interact with them if you don’t want to.”

“What you waiting for, Hollywood? Get your bag, meet us down by the motor pool. We’ll roll out,”

“Shit,” Buck curses, pulling out his phone again to check for service, and sighing with frustration. “Hey, you think they’ll be service down there?” He looks over at TK.

“Guess we’ll find out,” TK says, grabbing Buck and leading him away before Eddie can recognize him.

Buck has been so focused on fighting the wildfire with the 126 the past few days that he completely forgot about the possibility of the 118, his old fire station, coming down to help, considering they’re so far away.

It’s been about two years since Buck’s been in Los Angeles, since he worked for the 118, and since he left the people he once thought were family behind. After the lawsuit, everything was destroyed. Buck luckily got his job back, but he lost the friendships he once had with the people he cared most about. Buck tried everything in his power to restore their friendships, but it was no use.

That’s when TK contacted him about a job opportunity to work at the 126, and he took it. He moved to Texas, and he’s been much happier ever since. He loves working with the 126, even though it’s not 118. Plus, he’s been in a steady relationship with TK and their boyfriend Carlos for over a year.

“Hold on,” TK says as he starts the ATV.

“TK, I swear to God if you-” Buck yelps loudly as soon as TK takes off, grabbing a hold of the ATV tightly, quickly passing Judd, who is in the ATV with Eddie. “TK!”

Eddie chuckles when they pass by. “Are they always like that?”

“Always,” Judd replies, glancing over at Eddie. “They’re both reckless on their own, put them together, and they’re ten times worse! Makes the job a little difficult sometimes.”

“Yeah. I used to work with someone who was like that,” Eddie says. “I know what you mean.”

“Used to? What happened?” Judd asks curiously, glancing over at Eddie.

“Uh, he transferred to another station, I guess. Long story,” Eddie says, shaking his head.

When they arrive at the location where the campers are, there’s two people missing. Another kid, and their counselor. Luckily none of the current present kids are injured badly, but their counselor turns up, and is injured and burned from being out in the fire all night, looking for the missing kid.

Buck stays back, watching as Eddie gets straight to work on the counselor. He almost forgot what it was like to work with Eddie. They used to be partners. Attached to the hip, most people would say.

Buck quickly pulls out his phone when Eddie’s finishing up with the counselor, and gasps when he finally is able to call Carlos. He’s been desperate to talk to him all day, wanting to know if he’s okay, and even more now that he knows the 118 are in Texas to help with the wildfire.

“Ha ha!” Buck cheers loudly, and he looks over and sees everybody staring at him.

Eddie pauses, and his eyes widen as soon as he sees that it’s Buck. “Buck?”

Buck stares at Eddie, not realizing that Carlos had already answered his phone. “Uh-” He hesitates, and looks down at his phone. He glances over at Eddie, and then TK, and quickly walks away from the group. “Carlos? God, it’s good to hear your voice right now.”

“Wait a minute. You know Buck?” Marjan asks, looking up at Eddie.

“Uh, yeah. We- We used to work together,” Eddie mumbles.

“Aw hell,” Judd says, the sudden realization hitting him. “I didn’t even put two and two together. Damn. Here I thought we were gonna be friends, Hollywood.”

Eddie looks up at Judd. “That’s a shame. Guess Buck has told you about us then?”

“You could say that. It ain’t nice things either.” Judd crosses his arms against his chest.

“Guys, we can do this later. Take care of the counselor and kids. I gotta go check on Buck,” TK says, before hurrying over to where Buck is. He places his hand on Buck’s shoulder once he reaches him.

Buck looks over, and sighs in relief when he sees that it’s just TK. “Hang on, I’m putting you on speaker,”

“Hey, it’s me,” TK says, leaning closer to the phone.

“Thank God,” Carlos says. “I’ve been trying to get a hold of you guys all day. You’re okay? Both of you?”

“We’re okay. We’re trying to contain the fire. Other fire stations are pulling in to help,” Buck informs him.

“Oh, that’s good,” Carlos says, sounding relieved.

“Not exactly,” TK says, glancing at Buck worriedly. “The 118 are here.”

“Oh,” Carlos breathes, immediately knowing what that meant. “That’s- That’s- Buck, are you okay?”

“I- I don’t know. I didn’t even think that there was a possibility of them coming to help. I wasn’t prepared, and then I saw Eddie, and _fuck_. All these memories started coming back.”

“If you need to take a break, I’m sure Captain Strand will let you,” Carlos says calmly.

“Carlos is right. My dad’s very understanding, especially since he knows about the 118,” TK agrees, looking up at Buck. “You shouldn’t have to suffer because of them.”

“I’ll be fine,” Buck says, though not sounding as confident as he’d have liked to.

“Buck,” Carlos and TK warn at the same time.

Buck rolls his eyes. “I’ll be fine,” he repeats. “Enough about me. How are you holding up, Carlos?”

“No. Don’t worry about me. I’m fine. What we’re dealing with is not nearly as bad as what you guys are dealing with. We’re handling our part,” Carlos assures them. “Just promise you’ll stay safe?”

“You know we can’t make that promise,” TK says.

Buck chuckles. “But we’ll _try_ , for your sake,” he adds. “We should probably get going. A lot of work to do up here.”

“Alright. I love you both. Please, for my sake, try to stay safe,” Carlos says.

“You stay safe too, babe,” Buck says. “Love you.” He hangs up the phone. He lets out a relieved sigh, relieved they finally got a hold of Carlos, before looking over at TK. “Did he say anything after I left?”

“Well, he said something about how you used to work together, Judd finally put the pieces together, and you can guess how that went,” TK explains. “Are you sure you’re gonna be okay, Buck?”

“Yeah,” Buck lies quickly, not wanting TK to worry on top of everything else they have going on. Buck doesn’t want to see his old team, not after everything they went through.

TK sighs as he stares at Buck, and reaches up to pull him in for a soft kiss. “Take care of yourself,”

Buck laughs softly. “Come on,” he grabs TK’s hand and leads the way back to the group, as the group is getting ready to take the counselor and the kids back to base, and listens as Eddie reports back to base. “Isn’t there still one kid missing?” Buck looks over at TK.

“Eddie, this is Hen,”

Buck closes his eyes when he hears Hen’s voice. Of course she’s here. “Fuck,” he whispers.

“TK, you take the campers back to base with Buck. We’ll stay here and look for the kid,” Judd instructs. Buck doesn’t have any time to protest before TK is grabbing him and leading him away once again. “Marjan, you and Diaz should stay here just in case the kid shows up.”

Marjan glares at him. “Of course you’re going to leave me alone with him,”

“Better you than me,” Judd says, before turning to Paul. “Let’s go look for this kid, and get out of here.”

Eddie sighs as he watches Judd and Paul take off, before turning to look at Marjan. “I can explain…”

“I don’t want nor do I need your explanation,” Marjan says, holding her hand up. “All I know is that you and your team hurt Buck. So much so that he moved to a different state to get away from you all. Although, maybe I should be thanking you. We earned a very valuable member on the 126 team. Honestly, we’ve been a better team ever since he arrived, and TK-”

“TK?” Eddie asks, frowning slightly at Marjan. “That kid he’s been with this whole time? They seem... uh, very attached to the hip. Kind of like we used to be when we worked together.”

“ _That kid_ happens to be his boyfriend. One of, anyways,” Marjan shrugs her shoulders.

“One of?” Eddie asks, raising his eyebrows.

“TK and Carlos were together first, but I guess they both really hit it off with Buck, and Buck joined them. They work well together. I don’t know why I’m telling you all this. Buck might actually kill me,”

“Damn. Last time I saw Buck he was single and struggling to keep a relationship. Then, he moves to Texas and now he has _two_ boyfriends? Lucky bastard,” Eddie says. It’s silent for a moment between Eddie and Marjan. “Is he… happy?” Eddie looks up at Marjan. “Buck, I mean. Is he happy here?”

“Seems to be,” Marjan says, much calmer. “Maybe you should ask him yourself.”

Eddie scoffs. “Are you kidding me? Buck’s not going to talk to me,”

“Look, I care about Buck. He’s one of my good friends now. But, I can tell this thing that happened between him and you guys is really eating him on the inside. Getting him to talk would be good for him. Maybe some closure would be good for him and you.”

Eddie sighs, and looks down. “I don’t want closure. I just want Buck back in my life,” he looks over and frowns slightly when he sees Marjan’s eyes glued to her phone. “Okay. What are you doing?”

“You have a son?” Marjan asks, turning her phone around to show that she’s currently on his Instagram.

Eddie smiles. “Christopher. He’s my world,” he says. “Why are you stalking my Insta?”

“I got curious,” she says, looking back down at her phone. “You did not build him a skateboard.”

“Oh, well, Buck helped,” Eddie tells her, shrugging his shoulders, before sighing. “Buck loved Christopher. He was basically like a co-parent to him at times.”

“I think I recall Buck mentioning a Christopher before,” Marjan says. “Didn’t know he was your kid though. He’s cute. If anything, maybe bringing this kid up could get Buck to talk to you.”

“No. I’m not going to use my son-” Eddie pauses for a moment. He looks over to see Marjan smirking. Eddie rolls his eyes, and crosses his arms against his chest. Then, he looks up when he hears a noise, and his eyes widen when he sees the helicopter Hen and Owen are in, going crazy in the sky. “Shit. That’s not good.” He grabs for his radio, but it’s too late. He watches as the helicopter crashes down.

Buck and TK meetup with Mateo later on.

“Sorry we left you by yourself, man. Hopefully it wasn’t too bad?” TK asks.

“Nah, man. It’s cool. The other firefighters were really nice,” Mateo assures him.

“That’s good, because you know damn well we’ll beat up anyone without hesitation who tries to be mean or rude to our Probie,” TK says, grinning at Mateo.

Mateo rolls his eyes. “I can’t even be mad at that,”

“Ah, look who it is,” TK says when they finally see their groups, all leaning against their ATV’s. Eddie is standing by Marjan, which surprises Buck. He didn’t think Eddie would still be around his team.

“Yeah, they must be exhausted. Riding around those ATV’s all day while we work hard,” Mateo jokes, but nobody laughs, which worries Buck a little.

“Oh, damn. You guys didn’t hear?” Marjan asks, frowning at Buck and TK.

“Hear what?” TK asks, blinking a few times.

“Hen and Captain Strand’s helicopter crashed,” Eddie says, looking up at Buck.

TK stares at Eddie for a moment, before turning and storming away.

“TK!” Buck shouts, sighing as he watches TK, but he knows his boyfriend is not going to sit around and wait for a search party. TK’s going to want to find his dad himself.

“Better go make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid,” Judd says, quickly following TK.

“Buck,” Eddie says, pushing himself up to walk over to Buck.

Buck looks over at Eddie, and takes a deep breath as he stares at him. “Please, don’t do this now, Eddie. My captain and Hen are missing, and I just want to focus on finding them and getting them back,”

Eddie slowly nods. “Okay,” he says, without arguing. “I’m just… glad to see you’re okay.”

Buck stares at Eddie once more, before turning and going to find his boyfriend.

Then, Buck decides that he’s going to steal keys to a 126’s firetruck, because he and TK are sick of waiting around for nothing to happen, when they know they could find Hen and Owen themselves.

“You don’t have to do this. Both of us shouldn’t get fired,” TK whispers to Buck.

“I care about Captain Strand just as much as you do. He’s like a dad to me. Besides, Hen is my friend, and she would do the same thing for me-” Buck pauses, before nodding. “She would. Hey! Here it is.”

“Hey dumbass! Dumbasser!” Both TK and Buck stop as soon as they hear Judd’s voice. “Did you two stop and consider the consequences of what you’re about to do at all?” Judd asks as he, Paul and Mateo walk up to the two, leaving no room to escape even if they wanted to.

“You obviously don’t know Buck,” Eddie says as he and Marjan walk up from the other side as well, and Buck has to look over at Eddie as soon as he says that.

“Did you two seriously think that you could sneak off and drive into wildfires?” Marjan asks.

“Yes?” TK replies, though it sounds more like a question than a reply.

“Well, that ain’t gonna happen,” Paul says in a matter-of-fact tone.

Buck scoffs. “Really? And you think you’re gonna stop us?”

“Stop you? Nah man. We’re going with you,” Mateo says, grinning as he walks past Buck.

Buck blinks a few times, and he looks over at TK, who looks just as confused as he does at the moment, before they quickly get into the fire truck with the others.

Buck is relieved when they finally find Hen and Owen, just in the nick of time too.

“Hen! Hen!” Buck shouts as he runs up to Hen while TK runs over to his dad. Buck sighs in relief when he sees Hen showing signs of movement. “It’s okay, Hen. We’re here. We’re going to take care of you.”

Hen’s eyes slowly open, and she manages to look up at Buck. “Buck?”

Buck smiles as he stares at Hen, unable to stop the tears from forming in his eyes. Despite being angry with the 118 team, he can’t help but admit that he’s missed them. “Yeah. It’s me. I’m here,” he says. “Come on. We gotta get you out of here.” He looks over to see Eddie running over to him. “Help me.”

“I’ve got you,” Eddie says, moving to Hen’s other side to help Buck lift Hen from the ground.

This is the first time Buck has worked side by side with Eddie since he left California, and Buck’s certainly having mixed emotions about the entire situation. Right now, he just needs to focus on Hen and Owen.

Buck is relieved when they hear that Hen and Owen are going to be just fine.

Then, the firefighters who came down to help are cleared to go home, and Buck’s a little sad about it. Because, despite everything that happened after the lawsuit, he misses his 118 friends, and he wishes they could stay a little bit longer so they could maybe talk things out.

“Hey Buck,”

Buck looks over as he’s putting some things away in their firetruck, and he sees Eddie walking up to him.

“Look, I know you said you didn’t want to talk, but…”

“Actually, maybe we could… talk?” Buck says, cutting Eddie off. He sighs, and shuts the door. “I know… things will never be the same with all of us, but I’m tired of fighting and being angry. I just miss you guys, and I’d really like to be able to work things out. Any chance you could stay a bit longer?”

Eddie looks relieved. “I’m sure Bobby won’t mind if we stay,” he says, earning a smile from Buck. “Christopher really misses you. He still asks about his Buck. Maybe you could give him a call?”

“I’d love nothing more than to be able to talk to that kid again. Is he doing alright?” Buck asks.

“Yeah, he’s doing great,” Eddie nods. “We both are. Um-” He hesitates. “Maybe we could talk about it over lunch tomorrow? I mean, if Bobby gives us the okay to stay.”

“Definitely,” Buck nods. “It was really good to see you again, Eddie.”

“There you are,”

Buck looks over and sees TK walking up to him. “Everything okay?”

“Dad wants us to start heading back to the firehouse soon-” He stops when he sees Eddie. “Um-”

“Don’t worry. I was just leaving,” Eddie quickly says. He looks at Buck. “Do you have the same number?”

“Uh, no. Here-” Buck pulls out his phone, and he exchanges phone numbers with Eddie. “Text me.”

“I definitely will. See you later, Buck,” Eddie says, looking at him one last time, before walking away.

“What was that about?” TK asks, once Eddie is gone.

Buck sighs, and looks over at Eddie. “Well, that was me trying to fix things, to make things right,” he says. “You said Cap wanted us to head back soon?”

TK nods. “Yeah. He wants us to get cleaned up and relax for a bit, get something to eat,”

“Thank God. I’m starving,” Buck whines, grabbing TK and jumping into the firetruck.


End file.
